


Line Up The Sights

by SingFortissimo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/SingFortissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One: Line up the sights<br/>Two: Pull back lightly<br/>Three: BANG!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line Up The Sights

“We can do this. Just… Stay close, stay quiet, stay hidden.” His words were definite, sharp like knives. His motions were strong and assertive as he looked to the two behind him, the two lower ranking officers behind him. Their sand brown uniforms trapped the heat, the sweat, and made breathing nearly impossible, but they still pushed forward. 

The man at the head of the group, a man with strong golden eyes, turned his head back to look at the two others, not yet his equal in rank, but his equal in skill, in worth. They stayed hushed, only the brown eyes of one, and the piercing blue eyes of the other conveying thoughts back and forth with the golden eyes of the leader. He kept his eyes on the prize, as he always did. The one with the darkest skin fell to the back of the group, keeping the safety of the others first in his mind. The one in the middle, the youngest, seemed careless, even though death loomed around every turn. 

The group suddenly came to a halt, and the leader dropped to a knee, motioning for the other two to do the same. He took his rifle off his shoulder, attaching the scope with a near silent _click_ , not enough to draw the attention of the men he was targeting. He bit his scarred lip lightly and looked down at the sand-trailed floor, taking a deep breath. He began to lift the butt of the rifle to his shoulder, but he froze when a hand touched his shoulder. 

“Altair, are you sure you’ve thought this out enough?” The voice was soft, right against his ear. He bit his lip a tad harder and turned to see the face of the man who spoke. Tan skin, dark eyes, a small bit of facial hair…

“Malik.” He almost hissed the name of the male behind him. He growled softly, but kept his eyes on his rifle upon realizing who he was. “I’m in charge of the unit. I’m in charge of planning our operations. We’re here, our targets are in place. Shut up and get your weapon ready.” Altair growled, looking at the scope of his rifle and lifting the butt to his shoulder. “Kadar, same goes for you.” 

The blue-eyed male nodded, as did the elder, and they both did as they were told, Malik doing so with extreme reluctance. 

Altair bit his lip lightly and took a deep breath. He put his finger on the trigger, steadied his aim, and exhaled. 

_One._ Line up the sight.   
_Two._ Pull back lightly.   
_Three._ **Bang!**

An agonized scream left the lips of one of the targets. Not what he wanted to hear. It meant he missed. He swallowed hard, his pupils dilating as adrenaline began flowing. He stumbled to get his gun back onto his shoulder, back to proper alignment, but it was too late. 

“Get them!” 

“Shit!” Malik hissed, firing a shot. Kadar followed, firing and missing. He was always the weakest shot of the three, which was to be expected from the youngest. 

The targets, four men—two of which were taller than the three who fired, two of which about the same height—rushed forward, grabbing Altair and Kadar—Malik had stumbled back before they grabbed him. “Fuck!” Altair growled, throwing a punch at the man who held him, but his fist was easily caught, and before he could do anything, he was thrown out of the building, falling three stories down into the sand, yet somehow remaining uninjured. His rifle, though, was now broken next to him. He hissed and looked up at the building he was tossed from, then winced upon hearing a pained scream, one in a familiar voice. 

“No. Fuck, no…” He rushed to the wall, feeling it for some way, any way he could climb up and help his team, but it was too late—

 _ **BANG!**_

Altair froze. 

A blood-curdling scream left the lips of the youngest, then a howl from the elder, a howl that would haunt Altair forever;

_”KADAR!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The feels I experienced while writing this were so fucking intense.


End file.
